


Master Chef

by cheshirejin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stuffed lion flies across the screen amidst a rainbow and stars, and a shinigami illustrated guide golden moment is announced. ..</p>
<p>Ok so this is more like a golden moment gone very wrong but enjoy anyway :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Chef

Subject - Prompt #45: " Master Chef " (Bleach) cheshirejin   
  
  
Title: Master Chef  
Fandom: Bleach  
Author: cheshirejin  
  
Chars/Pairs: Kisuke Urahara / Isshin Kurosaki  
Genres: humor  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 423  
  


Isshin Kurosaki snuck up on his quarry, silent as night. Well, silent as a wild night in Las Vegas. Okay so snuck up on him was an exaggeration, but it didn’t matter because there was no way to actually sneak up on Kisuke Urahara anyway. It was more like he somewhat quietly approached him and the other pretended not to notice him coming. That was how things between them worked.  As soon as he was within range, Isshin pounced, wrapping arms and legs tightly around Kisuke and humping desperately against his right hip. “I’m soooo hoooornyyy,” he whined plaintively and quietly into his ear, before reaching out and nibbling on his earlobe to further drive home the point. 

Kisuke chuckled; leave it to Isshin to act so outrageously.  “And what exactly do you want me to do about it?” he asked offhandedly.  

“I don’t know,” Iisshin replied, licking and nibbling his way down the other’s neck, “but you taste so good, want to play master chef and the gourmet dessert? “

“Wha?”  Kisuke responded eloquently.

“I can go get the eggbeater and a couple of spatulas. Do you want whipped cream or chocolate sauce? I know! I will get both, be right back,” he promised, rushing off into the kitchen. 

“Well, I wonder what has gotten into him,” Urahara mused aloud, pulling his ever-present hand fan to cover the warmth he knew was noticeable in his cheeks as a slight blush. Looking around the room, he could see Tessai with his hands firmly over the ears of little Ururu and Jinta pointedly looking anywhere else but at him. Renji Abari was once again staying with them, while carrying out some assignment or another for his division. He was wearing an expression that would have been appropriate if he had unexpectedly swallowed a toxic frog.  

“Kisuke, I found the whipped cream and chocolate sauces, please, oh please, tell me you are going to want nuts with that!  I can’t wait to brush your nipples with milk and put you in the oven and bake you ‘til you are crisp. Oh, and I couldn’t find the green spatula so rice paddles will have to do. Ooooh! Maple syrup and pancake batter. This is going to be great!” Isshin hollered from the kitchen with no regard for the others overhearing him.

“Perhaps I had better go wait for him in my room,” Kisuke said, excusing himself from the rest, who sat in various stages of shock and confusion in the main living area of the shoten.  

  


  
  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/000222bc/)


End file.
